


Good Girl

by Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw/pseuds/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan's away, and Ian and Ellie have plans. Ian/Alan/Ellie, one-shot, BDSM fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

Note: I don’t own Jurassic Park or any of these characters.

“I promise we’re not having any fun without you,” Ellie said, adjusting her cell phone so it was against her shoulder. She stuck the last spaghetti-sauce-covered plate into the dishwasher and shut the door, leaning against the cabinet. 

“Good,” Alan said on the other end of the line, his voice slightly tinny. “To be fair, I don’t think either of you would enjoy it much here.” He loudly yawned.

“Tired?” Ellie asked.

“Long day of sitting in lecture halls,” Alan told her. “Wears you out.” She didn’t have to see him to know he was smiling. 

“What time is it there?” She glanced at the microwave; it was a little after nine.

“It’s almost midnight,” he said. “Listen, I’d like to keep talking, but I need to go to bed. Can’t fall asleep during Horner’s lecture tomorrow.”

“All right, get some sleep, honey,” she said. “Good night. I love you.”

“Love you,” he echoed. “Good night.” He hung up, and Ellie put her cell phone on the granite counter. She sighed, strolled out of the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Ian sitting on the floor across from their tiny Jack Russell terrier.

“Heisenberg, sit,” he said, exasperated. He waved a treat above the little dog’s head. “C’mon, it’s not that hard…” Heisenberg stared at the treat for a second, then jumped up and grabbed it in his mouth. Ian sighed and then laughed a little, petting the top of his head. “Someday.” He looked up and noticed Ellie watching, and motioned to Heisenberg, who was now wagging his tail in anticipation of more food. “You see this?” 

She smiled and knelt down on the carpet. “Yeah. Heisenberg, sit. No, sit,” she giggled as the little dog started licking her fingers, looking for a treat. 

“He— he just doesn’t listen,” Ian said, trying to sound frustrated but smiling anyway. “So, ah, how’s Alan? How’s his conference?”

“Away,” Ellie said immediately; she’d been looking for an opportunity to bring up what she wanted for a few hours now. “Alan is away.”

“Is he really? I thought he was just getting on a plane for the shit of it. You don’t say,” he quipped.

“Ian,” Ellie laughed, lightly smacking his arm. “C’mon. You know what I mean.”

He glanced at his watch. “Wow. He’s been gone for eleven hours and all we’ve had is—is dinner, which, now that I think about it, probably had quite an undercurrent of, ah, sexual tension that I hadn’t—” Knowing how long a monologue like this could go on, Ellie leaned forward and shut him up with a kiss.

“Well,” Ian said when they pulled apart. “You, uh, want to do this? Don’t feel like we have to, we could just fuck like normal people, or not at all.” They did most of the same things in bed when they were alone together, and this arrangement had been going on for so long that the details of sex didn’t need to be stated anymore. They both knew what they were talking about.

“Of course,” Ellie said, standing up. “We’ve got the house to ourselves for three days. We don’t have to sneak back here on a lunch break or anything. Unlimited time. I want as much of this as I can get.”

Ian grinned. “I concur. Give—give me just one minute, I need to wash the dog spit off my hands.”

“How attractive. Meet you in the bedroom.” Ellie headed down the hall to her, Alan’s and Ian’s shared bedroom. She stopped on the way to rinse her hands and then sat on the edge of the king-sized bed that the three of them shared. Only then did she realize how excited she was, feeling the shivers running down her back and her slightly shaking legs. She and Ian had a special arrangement when it came to what happened in this room—Alan had tried it with them, but BDSM had turned out not to be his thing at all, so they always had to do it on their own. That resulted in their having to do it when Alan was away, making it an uncommon but extremely enjoyable experience. They’d negotiated the dynamics of this earlier, of course, and they knew what activities were okay and which weren’t. But for everything else that was about to happen, no one had to say anything. Ian was dominant and Ellie was submissive for that night, and God, Ellie couldn’t wait to start.

Finally, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She stood up in time to see Ian enter the room. And before she knew it, Ian was in front of her and all over her, his body pressed against hers, one of his hands pinning both of her wrists to the wall above her head. He didn’t kiss her at first; he trailed his lips over her neck and murmured things in her ear that made Ellie squirm, running his other hand down her side. It was a small relief when he finally put his lips on hers, gliding his tongue into her mouth and making her knees go weak. When his hand found the area a few inches under her belt buckle and his fingers started to stroke and tease, she almost moaned, but let the sound die in her throat. Ian must have heard, though—he was definitely close enough—because he pulled away from their kiss and, not letting his fingers cease their work, muttered, “No, no. Don’t be quiet, baby, let me hear you.” Judging by his lowered voice and the hard bulge that she could feel pressed against her hip, he was just as excited as she was. That made Ellie groan a little in appreciation. Maybe this time he’d just fuck her hard and have it over with, and he wouldn’t tease her, bringing her to the edge and pulling her back over and over again until she wanted to scream in frustration. 

He pulled away from her for a minute and threw his leather jacket on the ground, and then he was back on top of her, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling off her belt. He was clearly aroused, but he was thoroughly calm and collected. That was how he maintained control. He always stayed calm and took his time while Ellie shook and moaned and lost her mind. He pulled her shirt off and let her shorts drop to the ground, leaving her in only her bra and panties, and slipped his fingers between her legs. “Gonna be a good girl for me?” Ian purred in her ear.

“Yes,” Ellie cried, not as an answer but as encouragement for his fingers to keep working their magic. He rubbed her clit with his thumb while he moved two fingers inside her, agonizingly slowly but still pleasurably

She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and he must have noticed; he muttered, “Mmm. I like this a lot. You like this?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Yes what?”

She swallowed; she’d forgotten what he liked her to call him when they did this. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he said, his voice low, and kissed her deeply before pulling away and saying, “I think I’ll spank you now. You’d—you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She nodded and then remembered. “Y—yes, sir. I would.”

He smirked approvingly and then sat on the edge of the bed. She followed, placing herself across his lap. He put his hands on her back and positioned her so that she was bent over his knee. He waited a minute for her to catch her breath and then rubbed his hand over her ass, getting her ready. After a moment, he removed his hand and raised it, making her wait for a moment—he knew the anticipation of this always drove her crazy. And then, very firmly, he smacked her loudly enough that the sound drowned out her cry of surprise, pleasure and pain. He rubbed her a little to help her absorb the shock, and then brought his hand down on her ass again, and again and again, the blows getting faster and harder. She squirmed and moaned alternately; she was definitely into spanking, but she was still getting used to the sensation. Ian laced his fingers through her hair as he spanked her and continuously murmured, “Good. You’re doing good. You’re—you’re so sexy when you’re turned on like this. Mmm, Ellie, you’re so—you’re so beautiful. You’re so sexy, Ellie.” She groaned her approval.

After a few minutes, her ass stopped hurting, and the slaps started to register not as pain, but just as dull, enjoyable impact, more like sensations that went straight to her brain than blows to her body. It was almost peaceful, like she could lie there and revel in the feeling all day. She was completely relaxed, her body limp and her mind floating, when Ian gently pulled her back up, helped her sit on the bed next to him, kissed her and ran his hand up and down her back. By the time he asked, “Ready to keep going?” she was more than ready, and she nodded eagerly. “Lie—lie down on your back. Hands above your head,” he ordered. She obeyed quickly, lying on the quilted bed so that her wrists were crossed above her head, right in front of the headboard. Ellie watched as Ian grabbed a pair of metal handcuffs from their dresser drawer, and blushed a little when she noticed that he was still fully clothed while she was nearly naked. It wasn’t unusual for these circumstances, but it was still sexy—it was another symbol of his control, a reminder of the power he had over her now.

He climbed on top of her, straddling her on all fours, and expertly cuffed her wrists to the bars of the headboard. When he was done, he lowered his head to kiss her again, making his body touch hers as much as it possibly could, and she could feel his body shaking and his erection solid against her stomach. He pulled her panties off and slid two fingers inside her again, moving them even faster than before. “That’s it,” he cooed in her ear when she moaned in surprise. “You love that. Good girl. Don’t come.” His deep, husky voice, his teeth grazing her jaw and neck, and his fingers playing over her G-spot made her want—need—to come right then, but she clenched her teeth and willed her body to hold on a little longer.

He removed his hand, making Ellie whimper in protest, unzipped his jeans, pulled off his pants and boxers and began stroking himself, closing his eyes in pleasure. He moved his hand up and down his stiff cock long enough for her to watch longingly, and then he stopped and swore. “Dammit, I can’t do this. I can’t—I—I can’t wait any longer. See what you’re doing to me?” He motioned to his large, visibly throbbing erection while he pulled a condom out from the nightstand and rolled it on. He lay over her again and positioned himself at the entrance of her pussy, the tip of his cock brushing her skin. “You want this? You want me to fuck you?”

She nodded, gasping, and immediately he pushed inside her, filling her up and making her fingers and toes curl. He groaned deeply, completely losing his composition, and the sound reverberated through both of their bodies. Ian waited a minute to calm himself down and to let her get used to the feeling, but Ellie was acutely aware of how much her body needed him to fuck her right that moment. She gasped out, “Please, please,” begging him to move, and he obliged. He slowly began to move in and out, shaking and mouthing words she couldn’t understand. Her body still trembled, desperately needing satisfaction. She urged him on, crying, “Oh God, oh God, please sir, please, harder,” and he finally started doing what she needed, thrusting harder and harder until he was pounding her. Both of them moaned and screamed in satisfaction as he fucked her, letting out every sound they wanted to. Ellie heard the bed and her handcuffs rattling and registered how loud they were being, but the thought was lost in the next yelp she let out because, dear God, it just felt so, so incredible.

He kept fucking, kept hitting every little spot inside her, and Ian moaned and growled in her ear, neither of them bothering with words, just letting their bodies do what they needed. And just when she thought it couldn’t possibly feel any better, when her body was about to give out, lightning shot through her body and she was in heaven. She came hard, heat spreading through her, and shook uncontrollably, completely losing control of her own body. At the same time, Ian threw his head back and let out a strangled cry. She could feel warm liquid fill her up and then drip on the mattress, and as she rode out her climax, he let out a drawn-out moan and collapsed on top of her. After a minute, they both lay limp, Ian panting and Ellie letting out one last, “Ahh,” her body trembling and tingling. 

They lay there for a long time, eyes closed, and Ian slowly reached up to undo her handcuffs. He absentmindedly massaged her wrists and kissed her hands, restoring feeling to them. They wrapped their arms around each other, Ian still on top of her, and relaxed. He fell into a light sleep, and Ellie let herself doze off as well, feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. She didn’t know how long she was asleep, but when she opened her eyes, Ian was lying beside her and stroking her hair. Wordlessly, she leaned over and kissed him, and he returned it. When they pulled away, Ellie realized that the heat deep inside her had returned. When Ian kissed her deeply again, her inner muscles clenched. “Ian,” she murmured, her brain still drowsy but her body waking up. “Wanna do that again?”

He kissed her cheek and wickedly grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
